Hitherto known are data-processing apparatuses that receive broadcast signals transmitted from radio stations and television stations. Each data-processing apparatus demodulates the broadcast signals, enabling a user to listen to a program such as music and to review the broadcast contents information that the broadcast station discloses on the Internet. Among the broadcast contents information are: the tile of the music broadcast in the program, the player of the music, the name or number of the compact disc (CD) in which the music is recorded.
The frequencies at which each broadcast station transmits signals are assigned to various receiving areas (in which the same program can be received on the same channel), one frequency to one receiving area. This is because signals transmitted at a specific frequency can be received in a limited area. In other words, the program broadcast at a frequency cannot be received in different areas. This is why any data-processing apparatus designed to receive the broadcast signals has a tuner-preset function (hereinafter referred to as “preset function”). Having this function, the data-processing apparatus can automatically set the receiving channel for the area in which it is located. A user of the data-processing apparatus activates the preset function when he or she starts using the data-processing apparatus or moves into a new receiving area. The receiving channel for the new area is thereby set.
Audio playback apparatuses are known, which are installed in moving bodies such as automobiles and which receive broadcast signals while moving from one receiving area to another. The audio playback apparatus identifies the receiving area on the basis of the position information it acquires from the global positioning system (GPS). Then, it automatically sets the receiving channel assigned to the receiving area. (Such an audio playback apparatus is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 8-5392, paragraphs [0006] to [0012], FIG. 1.)
The user of the data-processing apparatus may select the channel that the preset function has set. He or she can then listen to the program being presented by the desired broadcast station. At this time, the data-processing apparatus identifies the broadcast station from which it is receiving signals. The apparatus acquires the information about the contents being broadcast by the broadcast station through the Internet. The information about the broadcast contents may be displayed by a display. Then, the user can review the information about the contents broadcast by the broadcast station from which the apparatus is receiving signals, while listening to the program being broadcast.
With the conventional data-processing apparatus, however, the information that the user can review is limited to the information about the contents being broadcast from the broadcast station selected.
Hitherto, the data-processing apparatus acquires the information about the contents being broadcast, exclusively from the broadcast station that the user has selected. To acquire the information about the contents being broadcast, the apparatus detects the frequency of the broadcast signal it is receiving, refers to a table of broadcast stations against the frequency detected, thereby identifying the broadcast station. Since the broadcast station is thus automatically identified, the user need not select the broadcast station. However, the user must select any other broadcast station in order to review the information about the contents that the other station broadcasts. The user also needs to select a broadcast station when the apparatus is not receiving signals broadcast from this station, in order to review the information about the contents that the station broadcasts.
To enable the user to select a broadcast station to review the information about the contents broadcast by the broadcast station, no matter whether the apparatus is receiving or not receiving signals from the broadcast station, the display needs to display a list of all stations covering all areas. This list is so large that it is troublesome for the user much to find the station he or she wants. The more stations the list shows, the longer the time the user spends to find and select the desired station.
With the conventional data-processing apparatus, the user must take much trouble to select the broadcast station he or she wants. Thus, the user cannot review the information about the contents being broadcast from the broadcast stations other than the station that is transmitting the signals the data-processing apparatus is receiving. Therefore, the data-processing apparatus is not so useful.